


Nightshade and the S.A.S

by spacedoutsoap



Series: Nightshade [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies in the past, Intimidation, Other, Past Abuse, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: Smoke, Mute and Nightshade. Drastically different relationships.





	1. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost a million years later. About 5 years, actually. That the two have their first run in while in the rec room.

Nightshade headed to the rec room, special bag of coffee beans on their arm while they kept their head down. They were super happy, despite their outward appearance. They opened the door, one handed. Barely noticing the other person in there, facing away and watching the TV.  
"Hey." Smoke huffed, not bothering to look over from the TV as he heard the door open.  
Nightshade tucked their head down again giving a little wave as  
Smoke felt slight irritation wash through him as the person ignored him, not even a hello.  
"Sorry I'm a little tired." They finally mumbled out.  
"Ah it's a'right, figure that's why you're making coffee." He drawled, Tilting his head back at the smell of the coffee, glancing over his shoulder to look at the short person. "Ah, smells fancy. Watcha’ making?"  
"Uh, just some fancy stuff my partner picked up. Do you- would you-" Nightshade trailed off for a moment, wringing their hands. "Like some?"  
"Ah, no thanks. I got my tea. However, i might take you up on your offer some day." Smoke took a sip of his tea and faced the tv again, "How long 'ave you been drinking?"  
“Oh coffee? I never drank coffee till I met my partner, Jackhammer. He uh, made it for me once and I got addicted." They chuckled, watching the coffee begin to percolate into the pot.  
Nightshade decides to come over and sit next to him, i mean he seemed nice enough, and Hibanna had reminded Nightshade they need to make friends.  
Nightshade smiles at him, but freezes halfway through. Smoke’s fun attitude melts into a grimace, and into a frown as he recognizes their face, and their scars. Nightshades heart rate picked up as they were slammed back in time, pounding their knuckles in the gas mask until it cracked.  
oh no.

Nightshade snaps out of it, nearly dropping the mug in front of him before running back behind the couch, panicking. Everything came back from that day. Every bullet fired, and every time Ms. Poison hit them for failing. Their breathing picked up.  
“So what, did you abandon your IRA friends for something else?” The man’s voice suddenly chimed in, making Nightshade practically jump.  
“I never wanted any of that," They stuttered out. "Of this, I never had a choice.”  
“You sure chose to punch the shit out of an s.a.s officer” He nearly growled, the couch creaked but Nightshade didn't dare look over.  
“I chose to let you live-" That doesn't matter he doesn't care. "I was so drugged out then anyway." Don't tell him that, what are you doing. "God, I wish you hadn’t missed my vitals.” Would of saved me from a lot of pain.  
“Ah yes," He drawls out the words, slowly as he stalks over. "It's a shame I missed, just by a couple inches if I do recall." He steps close to Nightshade, staring them down as they press back into the table, avoiding his eyes. Nightshade panics as he get closer and closer, stepping back against the table as he gets in their face, practically growling at them,  
“Don’t you ever think that just because Six says we’re a team, that we’re friends.” He momentarily considers spitting, but decides that the mortified look on their face is proof enough that his point has gotten through.


	2. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough rooftops

Leila tucks their head to their chest, blankly staring out over Hereford. It probably wasn’t allowed, being on the roof of the base but they didn’t fucking care. They needed to get away from everyone especially after the incident with the s.a.s guy in the rec room.

They wound up closing their eyes and at least momentarily dozing off, only to be startled by a sudden voice.

“Uh, what are you doing up here?” Leila was nearly startled off the roof by the man. Hands coming up defensively as they whipped around to see who had come up behind them.

“Fucking- shit you scared the shit out of me. I didn't hear you.” They relaxed as he came over, realizing he wasn’t a threat, just some guy in civ clothes.

“Sorry, I’m known to be quite. Mind if I join you?” Leila hesitates, before sighing and nodding, gesturing to the spot next to them. He sits with a huff and crosses his legs. “You’ve managed to be the first to find the spot I like to come to think, alone.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Leila looked at him,

“Do you want me to leave then?” They asked, averting their eyes and politely tipping their head.

He put up his hands, quickly shaking his head. “No, no. It’s fine. Right now it’s… kind of nice to have someone to be quite with.” He trailed off, turning his head away, “Sorry, that came out weird.” He said, a bit embarrassed.  
“It’s not weird. It’s fine. I know that how- sometimes it’s nice to just have quite company.” They thought about Lachlan, and how he’d probably react to them telling him about the guy in the rec room, he was gonna kill him if they told.

“I’m Mark, by the way.” The man introduced himself, hesitating before holding out his hand.

“Night- Leila. Leila.” Leila chuckles after a moment, almost using their code name instead of their ‘real’ name.  
“Nightshade, one of the new ARW agents huh? What’s the story behind that name?” Leila can hear the smile in his voice, it being to dark to make out the details of his face at least he sounded friendly.

“What’s the story behind you coming up to your quite thinking place.” They retorted. He ran a hand through his hair and shifted.

“My mate, uh, another guy in my ctu came back to our rooms fucking pissed. Shouting and breaking shit, I didn’t want to deal with him.” Leila deflated. Letting out a noise.

“Ah, you don’t happen to be s.a.s do you?” They mutter out the questions, raising their hand to their face.

“Oh uh, yes, why did you run into the twat?” He snorted as Leila covered their face,

“Ughhhhh i might have to fuckin do with why he was pissed.” They drawled, words partly muffled by their hand.

“W- what?” Mark snorted, not believing that this person could of been why Smoke was that angry. “What’d you do, shit in his dinner?”

“No uh, we have a, history.” Leila mumbled, tucking their knees to their chest.

“Oh what, you two meet in training? C’mon, the suspense is killing.” He gently shoved their shoulder, they winced and he pulled away, “Ah, shit, sorry. You know, you don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, no it’s okay. I mean, your friend’s gonna tell you anyway.” Leila turned their head to look at him, head resting on their knees.

“Hey now, I never said he was my friend.” Mark joked, rubbing his neck.

“Okay so uh, we didn’t meet in training we, met on the ground, on a mission.” Mark tilts his head. “And uh, well if you ask my records it didn’t happen but, we were kinda on opposite sides.” They trailed off and squinted at the man sitting beside them in the dark. Their eyes had finally properly adjusted and, even with their blurry vision the could make out the perplexed look on Marks face as he furrowed his brows. “It’s not really- we got in a fight.” Mark waits, and when they don't continue asks,  
“It’s okay if you don't want to talk about it, I understand, really.” Leila relaxes, flopping back onto the roof. They rub their face and sigh,  
“It’s not that i don't want to- i'm not trying to hide it it’s just-” They pause, trying to find the right words "I honestly just want to be able to get along with my fellow officers, but of course it’s fucking impossible with my history.”

“Eh, you know they say.” Mike starts, but trails off. He never said he was good at comforting people, and normally he doesn’t try. But something about them made them feel comfortable, and he wanted to comfort them.

“You know what they say? Nothing?” Leila chirped.

“Oh shut up, I was going to say something cheeky like ‘you’ll find someone’ or some shit.” he chuckled, “You know, he’s an ass who hold grudges, it’s a huge pain in the ass because you spill something on his shirt ONCE and he’ll never get over it.” Mark gripped. “Don’t take it to hard, he might seem like a hardass but i’m sure whatever happened in the past wasn’t that bad. And if your working here, Six must think your a good person.”

If only he knew.


End file.
